Crack Study
by TheAwesomeBirdie
Summary: This is a crack fic for The Study Series by Maria V. Snyder with the villain from Quest for Camelot trying to take over Sitia. The main chara is Amara who belongs to me
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING except Amara and she is mine and if you steal her I will hurt you**

**This story is about my RPC Amara who helps stop an evil plan to take over Sitia. It is not meant to be serious and not meant to be an insult to the series  
**

* * *

Janco ran through the hallways of the castle. He had just got disturbing news and needed to inform Valek. He would be with The Commander and Janco would have to stay out in the hall until the meeting with the generals was finished but as soon as it was done Valek would hear about the news.

Janco stopped outside the war room door right as it click open. The generals came out almost all at once. Janco recognized them immediately, mostly because they all wore uniforms.

Janco stood rigidly until Valek stepped out.

"Janco? Why are you here?" He looked at his second hand with a puzzled look.

Janco hated being the bearer of bad news but he had lost the rock paper scissors game with Ari and had to deliver it. "A note came from Yelena."

"That's great." Valek smiled on of his rare smiles.

"That's what Ari and I thought." He handed the rolled up scroll to Valek.

Valek unrolled it and his faced seemed to pale even more then usual. The hand writing on it looked like it was written in a hurry and there were spots of blood at the bottom, Yelena's blood. Only one word was written on the scroll.

_Help_.

--------

Valek rushed off with Janco close behind. "What do you think is wrong?" Janco asked.

"I'm not sure but you can bet I'll be by her side." Valek mumbled. "Go pack,"

"Already packed." Janco almost grinned but he couldn't seem to do it at the moment. One of his few friends was in danger, and he was going to make sure to help her.

Janco left Valek to pack his bag of tricks and went back to the soldier barracks to get Ari.

--------

"PAUSE, PAUSE, PAUSE, PAUSE, PAUSE, PAUSE, PAUSE!" Janco shouted pausing the story.

"What?" I snapped.

"Really, Kamica, that's the best intro you could do?" He glared at me.

"Well, it's just the beginning." I rolled my eyes.

Well why don't you do a real introduction to you fan fiction." He offered.

I thought about it. "Alright here it is." I cleared my throat.

"WELCOME TO MY TOTAL AWESOME CRACK FIC OF DOOM!

Side affects of "My Total Awesome Crack Fic Of Doom!" is

Nashua

Head aches

Pain in the side

Uncontrollable laughter

Inability to leave the computer

Excessive need to read The Study Series by Maria V Snyder

and

Vomiting.

Recommend this crack fic to friends if you experience any of the above." I smiled at the imaginary camera.

"Alright fine good enough I guess." Janco sighed "Unpause."

----------

Janco rushed to the soldier barracks and ran into Amara.

"Janco, what's the rush?" Amara asked. Amara went beyond standards in everything. Her hair was short but didn't take away from her elegance and her amethyst eyes just seemed to shine brighter every second. She was and excellent fighter and was an even better dancer.

"Sorry can't talk right now." He moved past her.

She followed him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

Janco tried his best to hide his worry but Amara saw right through it.

"Whats wrong, Janco?"

"N..nothing, just a special mission secret hush hush. You know the drill."

Amara stopped him and pointed to the two red diamonds on her uniform. "You see these. These prove that I can be trusted. I'm part of Valek's special corps." She took her hand away from her uniform and looked at Janco. "I also care about you, and want to know why you aren't smiling like usual."

Janco sighed and whispered to her the details.

"Oh my gosh, I have to come and help." She gasped.

"You'll have to talk to Valek about it. Oh and don't tell him who told you. I like my skin intact." With that Janco ran off.

-------------

Amara wasn't your average soldier. At first she had hated Valek, her uncle had turned out to have magic and was assassinated by him. Her father had told her what a promising young man her uncle was and that his life was stolen by Valek. So when Amara became a soldier it was just for a chance to fight against Valek, she knew about his challenge and planned to train until she beat him. Though once she had joined his special corps she forgot about her grudge and did her job.

She entered Valek's office where he was packing different bottles into his pack.

"Yes Amara what is it?" He asked not looking up.

"I heard what happened to Liaison Yelena. I would like to help." She kept her tone as impartial as she could.

"I don't have time for this." He sighed.

"And neither does Yelena. Now I only met her once but in my mind I see her as someone that is worth helping. I would like to help." Drops of anger slipped into her voice. "You know I'm an excellent fighter. I could help you."

He let out another sigh.

"Meet with Ari and Janco if they say yes you can come."

Amara nodded and left his office.

She ran to the barracks and packed her bags before finding Ari and Janco.

"Ari, Janco wait up!" She called after them.

"Amara?" Ari seemed confused but Janco smiled.

"Valek said that if it was ok with you I can come with you." She smiled.

Janco nodded but Ari took a moment.

"I'm not sure..."

"Come on Ari you know I'm a great fighter and I would love to help Yelena."

"Alright, but I reserve the right to save you if you get in trouble." He shook a brotherly finger.

She laughed and nodded.

----------

They reached Citadel the next day but before they were close enough Valek had them all change out of their uniforms.

"Ixian uniforms are usually met with hostility in Sitia." Janco explained when Amara gave a puzzling look.

She nodded and took the bundle of clothing Valek offered.

She went to find a private place to change. She unrolled the bundle and cringed. A SKIRT!

---------

"PAUSE!" Amara shouted.

"What now?" I snapped.

"A skirt! A skirt!"

"So?"

"I hate skirts! Why a skirt." She flamed.

"Valek will explain." I beamed.

She glared but unpaused the story.

--------

She finished dressing and went to join the others. She almost smacked Janco's impish grin off his face.

"Say anything and you won't be a guy anymore." She warned.

"Aw, I was just going to complement you on the great legs." He laughed and she smacked him.

Amara turned to Valek "Why a skirt?"

"Women in Sita normally wear skirts. We need to blend in." He shrugged.

Amara growled but nodded.

--------

They entered Citadel without any trouble and Valek took them to the market place in search of a little kid

Someone tugged on Amara's sleeve. She reached for her hidden switchblade but relaxed when it was a little kid.

"Lovely lady, may I help you and your friends?" The girl smiled.

Amara glanced at Valek and he stepped in.

"We're looking for Fisk." Valek knelt to eye level of the girl.

"Master Fisk has his own clients, I would be happy to help you. Master Fisk trained me himself." She smiled.

"Yes but we need to ask Fisk himself for help." Valek paused for a second and tried another tactic. "We're friends of Yelena's."

The girl smiled and nodded "I'll get Fisk right away." She ran off.

Amara looked at Valek. "Fisk?

"Little used-to-be-beggar-boy. Yelena helped him start the Helper's Guild and now all the beggars here have jobs." He gestured to the different kids caring packages for people and bargaining with merchants.

"Hmm,"

They stood there for a while in silence until a young man approached them. He wore a grim face that didn't fit his face.

"I suppose you want information on Yelena's captures."

Valek nodded.

"I saw her being ambushed in an ally way. They pricked her with curare and took her someone but I couldn't figure out where."

"Why didn't you try to stop her?" Amara asked.

"I'm not a soldier. If you want to know the best place to buy ink I'll be happy to help but I can't fight whats so ever." He smirked at her.

She glared but kept her mouth shut.

"Does Irys know?" Valek asked Fisk.

"Wow, you haven't heard from Yelena since her last mission in Ixia have you?" Fisk seemed shocked.

"What exactly has been happening?" Ari almost growled.

"The Council has gone insane. They have even accused The Masters of mutiny. Everyone is on edge and The Council has locked The Master's in The Keep's dungeons."

"Wow," Was all Janco could slip out. "Why didn't The Master's fight back."

"Master Bloodgood is getting too old. Master Cowan still isn't used to making her own decisions, and Master Jewelroze was threatened with Yelena's safety." Fisk explained.

"Sounds bad." Amara noted.

"No bad was when one of The Masters joined with The Fire Warper and tried to take over Sitia. This is dire!" Fisk corrected.

Valek thanked Fisk for the information and decided they should leave Citadel and hide outside the city.

-------

They came to Valek's spy house near Citadel and rested there for the night.

"I claim the couch!" Janco plopped down on it.

Ari shot him a look. "Don't you think Amara should have the couch." He whispered.

Janco smiled. "Why can't we share it?" He winked at Amara.

"I got a better idea why don't we spar hand to hand for it." She grinned back at him.

Janco jumped up at the challenge. "Of course, what a great idea!" He took a fighting stance.

She copied his stance and throw a punch. He blocked and they ended up in a whole battle.

Of course just as Valek walked in Amara flipped Janco onto a table and it broke under him.

Valek sighed "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"I get the couch." Amara beamed.

"I let you win!" Janco defended his ego.

"Yeah whatever, your just peeved that I won!"

Janco sulked while Amara plopped down on the couch.

"So how long will we be staying here?" Ari asked Valek.

"Just for tonight, tomorrow we are going to reenter Citadel and try to track Yelena's captures." Valek's eyes turned cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING except Amara and she is mine and if you steal her I will hurt you**

**This story is about my RPC Amara who helps stop an evil plan to take over Sitia. It is not meant to be serious and not meant to be an insult to the series**

* * *

"Hey Janco?" Amara whispered to her companion. "You asleep?"

"No." Janco looked up at the ceiling in the darkness.

"Are you worried about Yelena?" She asked.

"Not really."

"Why not?"

Janco laughed "You haven't known her as long as I have. Yelena has jumped ever hurtle this world has thrown at her and has lived to tell the tale. I'm sure that by the time we find her she'll be out of the jam she's in." Janco smiled. He turned and looked at Amara. "Come here." He patted the ground next to him. Amara got off the couch and lied next to him.

----------

Truth was that Yelena was in bigger trouble then they thought. She had been trying to figure out why The Council had turned on The Masters and had gotten herself in way too deep. A powerful magician had taken control of The Council. Once she had figured it out they had kidnapped her to keep her from reaching Valek and warning him. Of course after they had captured her they thought; Why not get Valek out of the way too? They had forced Yelena to write the letter and cut her wrist for added affect.

Of course who else would be the villain in this story but thugs being led by one person.

"Do you like your cell Yelena?" The leader asked. He was a fifteen year old boy with raven black hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Who are you?" She glared.

"My name is Artemis Fowl II. I'm a criminal mastermind." He smirked.

---------

"PAUSE!" This time I paused it.

"Yes?" Artemis asked.

"What the hell are you doing here? This isn't even your story much less your world!"

"I thought it might be fun." He shrugged.

"Where's Holly I'll get her to drag your butt away." I looked around. "Holly!?"

"What!?" She materialized.

"Could you get him out of here? Throw him in fairy jail or something." I jabbed my thumb at Artemis.

"Right, no problem." She started to drag him away.

"Ok rewind and unpause!"

-----------

"Do you like your cell Yelena?" The leader asked. He was an evil person who was more powerful than any of the masters.

"Who are you?" She growled.

"I am Rubar." He did a half bow.

"Swell," She blew a strand of black hair from her face.

"So are you feeling lonely in that cell of yours?" He grinned. "We have a guest for you." He gestured to the shadows as two of his goons stepped out holding Leif's unconscious body.

"A good brother, he went to go find you once he realized you were missing." He laughed as the goons tossed Leif into the cell with Yelena.

Yelena glared at Rubar. "What do you want exactly?"

"Sitia and Ixia."

"How original." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes but I will succeed." He snapped.

"Not if Valek fights. You'll lose."

"We'll see." With that Rubar left.

-------------

Valek came down stairs and found Amara and Janco cuddling up next to each other in their sleep.

Ari flicked a gold coin toward Valek "You won the bet."

"Told you it would happen this month and not next." Valek laughed.

"I thought Janco's ego would drive her away." Ari smirked.

Amara started to wake up and realized Janco had his arms around her waist.

"Janco hands off." She growled but he just tightened his grasp.

"You didn't complain last night." He grinned.

"Ari and Valek weren't laughing last night."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed." He blew into her ear.

She meeped and blushed.

"Aw so cute." He laughed.

"Alright you two enough goofing around. Yelena needs our help." Valek sobered.

Amara got up and brushed the dust off of her skirt. "Your right lets get going."

---------------

They reentered Citadel and blended into the crowds. In a second Fisk was with them.

"Where did they attack Yelena?" Valek asked.

Fisk led them to an alleyway and stood at the entrance "Over there." He pointed.

Valek walked over and knelt to the ground inspecting the foot prints in the mud.

Amara stepped forward and with out looking at the tracks she pointed and said "There, they went up. On the roofs."

"How do you know?" Valek looked at her.

"I don't know, something is just telling me that they did." She even seemed confused.

"Well how do you suppose we get up to follow the trail?" Ari asked.

Fisk coughed and pointed to a ladder at the back of the ally.

"Oh." Was all the group said.

----------

"This way!" Amara called to her companions. They were up on the roofs and they had let Amara track the trail.

They caught up with her and surprisingly Ari and Janco were out of breath.

"When did you learn to run so fast?" Ari asked.

"It wasn't the running it was the jumping from roof to roof that got me." Janco panted.

"I do run tracks with you guys back home," She put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah but you've never shown anything like that!" They both shouted.

She shrugged and turned back to the trap door she had found. "They went down through this...and then...then." She tried to figure out what happened next. "Maybe if we go through I could track further."

"It could be a trap." Valek noted.

"I don't think so. I'm not sure why I don't, I just have a feeling that it's not."

"Well then lets go." Janco opened the trap door.

---------

"Snack spit!" Leif shouted when Yelena explained everything.

"Exactly, but they sent a message to Valek. They said it was from me so they can get him out of the way. But Valek won't be easy to get rid off and I'm sure he'll bring Ari and Janco."

"Oh great our last hope is a love sick assasin, a bulked up soldier, and a silly little rabbit." Leif rolled his eyes.

Yelena slapped him "Leif, you insult Valek and my friends again and I'll let Rubar have his way with you." She warned.

"Sorry, I'm just a little on edge."

Yelena sighed. "You don't think I am? This, Rubar....what a strange name....has somehow taken over the council."

"We need to get out of here."

"Planning an escape?" Rubar walked in.

"No, why?" Yelena sneered.

"Oh let me show you why you don't want to do that." He waved a finger.

Suddenly Leif's body started to change shape, into a dog!

---------

"PUASE!" Leif shouted.

"Yes?" I smirked.

"What was the thinking here?" He asked.

"There was none." I beamed.

Leif sighed.

"Well you and your sister already fight like cats and dogs now you get to be a cat and a dog."

"You're going to turn my sister into a cat?"

"Yup!"

Leif let out a heavy sigh "Unpause."

-------------

Rubar moved his finger again and Yelena changed into a cat.

"There now you won't think about leaving, even if you did you wouldn't be a threat." With that Rubar left the room.

"Great," Leif barked.

"You said this wasn't a trap!" Valek growled at Amara.

"I thought it wasn't." They were now surronded by thugs in a small windowless room.

"Well only one way out." She smirked.

"Hit and Git!" Janco smiled.

Amara smirked and punched the closest thug. He reeled back and held his now broken nose. She took her switch blade out and triggered the blade.

Four surrounded Valek, two surrounded Ari and Janco each and only one was left for Amara.

The thug grinned "Give up and you might not find my blade going through that skirt, and I don't mean my knife."

Janco over heard that and turned his attention away from the thugs attacking him. "Ari handle these idiots" he flipped over one and landed with his heel digging into the other thugs head.

"You threaten her like that again and you'll lose you head!" He growled.

He then looked around and saw Valek had slit every other thugs' throats.

Amara glared at Janco "I didn't need help!"

"What?"

"I didn't need you to come and save me! I can take care of myself!" She snapped.

"I just thought-"

"No you didn't think! You should have been helping Ari fight the two that were attacking you! You know that you and Ari fight better side by side and that I fight better alone!"

"That wasn't it!"

"Yes it was! You heard what that idiot said and lost your cool!"

Ari cut in. "As much as I would love to make bets on who would win this arguement, we really should get going."

Amara sighed. "Your right, sorry." She looked at the thug who didn't have a gash in his throat. "Looks like we can quistion him."

"Well then we better get going." Ari picked the unconscious thug up and started to leave. Valek followed and that left Amara and Janco alone in the room.

"Look, Amara....If I did anything wrong...I'm sorry." Janco stuttered.

"If you don't know what you did wrong then don't bother." With that she left with Janco following close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING except Amara and she is mine and if you steal her I will hurt you**

**This story is about my RPC Amara who helps stop an evil plan to take over Sitia. It is not meant to be serious and not meant to be an insult to the series**

**_Amara is not her full name_  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

"You hit that thug really hard." Valek noted that night. They were back at the spy house and the thug was tied to a chair.

"Yeah whatever." Janco mumbled.

"Are you still upset about Amara?" He asked sitting down next to him.

"A little."

"You have to understand, Amara has done almost everything on her own. I guess you could kinda blame me for that."

"What do you mean?" Janco looked at Valek with a puzzling glance.

"Her father was too busy working and her mother died giving birth so without any family around she grew up almost alone. It might not have turned out like that if her uncle hadn't of had magic. The scary thing is when I was a kid I had baby sat for her father and uncle. It took so much for me to kill him because the last time I had seen him he was a four month old baby." A touch of sadness showed in Valek's eyes.

"So long story short your saying by helping her I insulted her."

"Something along those lines." Valek got up and headed upstairs. "Night."

-----------------

Amara was sitting on the roof of the spy house with her cloak pulled close to her body.

"Amara!" Ari called from the door.

"Up here!" She called back.

He looked up. "How did you get up there?"

She pointed to the ladder.

In a minute Ari was up there with her.

"You know your gonna have to forgive Janco sooner or later." He handed her a mug of coffee.

"Why should I?"

"Well this morning you two were in love."

"Yeah and then he did something stupid!"

"Yes but he did for you." He fidgeted trying to get comfortable with slanted roof.

"Look Ari, you don't understand. I've done everything on my own since I was a kid. My mom died giving birth, my dad was never around and I would have had an uncle if it wasn't for Valek!" She shouted the last part before she could stop herself.

"What do you mean?"

She took a minute then sighed "My uncle had magic and not only that but when Valek was a kid he babysat for my father and uncle and he still killed him! He could have done something, help him escape or something! I could have had an uncle even if I knew he was in Sitia and not home with his family it would have been better then knowing he was dead!"

"I...I had no idea."

"So yes! I do almost everything on my own, and for Janco to think that I need help in a fight is just an insult to myself, my fighting skills, and my independence!"

Ari sighed. "He did it because he cares about you."

"If he really cared about me he would have let me fight."

"Maybe he just doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Well he's an idiot."

"That I'll agree with,"

She laughed.

"But he's an idiot who cares."

She took another minute. "I guess your right,"

"Good, can we get down now?" He asked fidgeting.

"You didn't need to come up here." She laughed.

"Oh now you tell me." He laughed and climbed down.

She laughed and climbed down behind him.

"Ladies first." Ari opened the door for her.

Janco saw her walk in and looked away. Ari went into the kitchen leaving the two alone.

"Idiot." Amara said sitting next to Janco.

"What?" Not the word he was expecting.

"Your an idiot because you think I need protection. I've been doing everything by myself since I was a kid."

"Yes but I-" She put a hand up to stop him.

"Listen, don't talk for once in your life. Ari, explained why you did it and I understand, but you have to understand that I didn't need help."

Janco sighed. "Alright so from now on I'll only help if you ask for it."

"Good and from now on I won't blow up when you do help."

"Good," He kissed her.

-----------

The thug didn't wake up until the next day and Valek used his usual integration method.

Sitting in the chair opposite of the thug and glared.

"Look this is a waist of time." The thug said.

Valek said nothing.

"Ok, I was helping him yes but I don't know what he's planning. I'm just hired help!"

Again Valek said nothing and glared.

"Ok I know what he's planning. His name is Rubar he wants control of Sitia and Ixia. He has this strange magic. He can change people into other things."

Valek leaned forward.

"He has a hideout somewhere in in the Greenblade Clan near the town of Rye."

Valek grinned. "It still works." With that he walked away.

He met the others outside the spy house.

"How do you do that?" Amara asked.

"Silence is golden." He smirked.

-------------

They packed their bags and left after giving the thug a drop of poison. It wouldn't kill him but his memory of the past few days would be gone.

They had rented some horses and left.

"So where is Rye?" Amara asked Janco

"I believe it's near the border of the Greenblade Clan. About a two day ride from here."

"Great," She sighed.

The first day went by uneventful and by the second day of setting up camp they had all assumed their jobs. Valek went to find food, Ari started the fire, Janco set up the tents, and Amara took care of the horses.

The horses seemed on edge. "Don't worry, we'll be there soon." Amara scratched their ears.

Janco came over "Hey I'm done with the tents, need help over here?" He wore his normal smile.

"No, just finished up myself." She put the brush in the saddle bag.

Before Janco could continue their conversation the horses started to get jumpy.

"Grab their reins." Amara instructed Janco trying to calm them.

"What spooked them?" He asked helping her.

"No idea." She started to really worry.

Something punctured her neck. "Oh shi-" She started before collapsing to the ground.

Janco took cover leaving the horses, he cursed himself for not realizing they were under attack before.

"Ari!" He called out to his partner but realized he too had a dart in his neck

Valek showed up next to him. "Get Amara somewhere safe." He instructed.

"And Ari?"

"If you can carry him go ahead."

Janco bit a reply back and picked Amara up bridal style and was out of there.

Valek pulled his knife "Fighting with darts? Why not have a fair fight, or are you afraid you'll lose?" He growled.

"Who said I was afraid?" The enemy walked out of the shadows.

----------

Janco found a safe place in the trees and removed the dart from Amara's neck.

"Damn it, what am I supposed to do now?" He asked himself.

Amara stirred in his arms surprising him "Amara?"

She woke, "What happened?"

"You got hit by a dart," He sniffed the dart in question. "I can't smell the poison, surprising they didn't lose Curare." He noted.

"Then why aren't I asleep?"

"Thats what I'm wondering." He looked at her concerned.

"Wheres Ari?"

"He got hit with a dart as well. Valek is back there protecting him and fighting the enemy. He told me to grab you and run." He grumbled. Even though Janco had came up with the idea of hit-and-get he hated running away.

"Great," She growled then stood on the branch next to Janco. "What are you waiting for? Lets go."

"And disobey Valek? I've only done that a few times and I don't know if we should here."

"So you would leave Ari in danger?"

"Valeks protecting him."

"Oh, thats fills me with confidence." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"It does for me, never once....ok only once have I doubted Valek but never since then!"

Amara gritted her teeth but sat down. "Fine but if he doesn't find us in five minutes I'm going there."

Janco wrapped her in his arms. "I thought I lost you back there when you collapsed."

"Don't be stupid, I'm not going to die before I reach my goal."

"What exactly is that?"

She paused "To fight against Valek and defeat him."

"Good luck with that one, Ari and I had to ask Maren to help us with it."

"Why do you think I've been practicing so hard?"

There was a silent pause and Amara let Janco's breathing calm her.

"How long has it been?" She asked.

"About three minutes." He sighed.

"Two more and we go."

She almost fell asleep in his arms until he nudged her awake.

"It's been five minutes." He whispered.

She nodded and rubbed the tiredness from her eyes. She stood on the branch and stretched her legs.

"Lets go," She grabbed her switchblade and triggered the blade.

They moved silently through the trees and came to their ruined campsite. The horses had fled and Ari was snoring on the ground, there was no sign of Valek or the enemies that had attacked.

Amara knelt down and tried to wake Ari. She pulled the dart from his neck and he stirred waking.

"Odd," She noted. She felt her neck and found where the dart had punctured it felt like it might be close to where the dart had puntcured Ari's neck.

"What happened?" Ari rubbed the bump on his head.

"We were attacked, you and I had gotten hit with a dart. Valek instructed Janco to take me somewhere safe while he tried to protect you. We came back after five minutes to find Valek and the horses gone and our campsite ruined." She explained.

There was a rustle in the trees and they all got there guard up and only relaxed when Valek jumped down with cat like grace.

"What happened?" Amara demanded.

"They got away," He started. "I tracked them back to their hide out. It's a little ways away from here and we will be able to reach it in the morning."

"We should go tonight," Amara glared.

"And be too tired to fight?" He met her glare.

Amara bit her tongue to make sure she didn't say something stupid. "Fine," She went to her pack to find her cloak, "Great," she growled when she remembered it was in one of the saddle bags.

She tried to find a comfy warm spot by the fire instead.

Janco smiled "You'll freeze to death over there, come here." He held his cloak up giving her an opening to cuddle up next to him.

She grinned and rolled up next to him.

He snaked his arms around her waist and held her close so she could fall asleep safe in his arms.

-----------

They walked in silence the next morning on their way to the enemies hide out.

Amara hadn't let go of Janco's hand all morning and it was obvious she was nervous.

They came up on the hut and she noticed the guards at the door. "How will we get in?"

"Darts," Valek pulled sleeping potion laced darts from his belt.

He blew them and the guards fell to the ground snoring.

"Who first?" Janco teased when they came closer.

"I'll go," Amara gave a nervous smile.

"No."

"I want to go first." She put a hand on his shoulder.

Janco sighed "Alright if Valek will let you."

"I see no reason why not." Valek shrugged.

"Good," She picked the locks and slowly opened the door.

Valek got a strange look on his face "Can't you feel that?" He asked.

"No what?"

"The air, it's sticky with magic, watch your step." He warned.

Amara nodded and stepped through the door.

Janco's eyes went wide Amara vanished, a black rose with purple stripes running along it's petals stood in her place.

"You two step back." Valek ordered. "Stay here and gaurd the entrance." He walked in and his movements slowed as he walked through the magic unaffected.

He found a cell on the inside with two sleeping animals. Odd.

He continued walking until he was stopped by a group of thugs in his path.

"Seven, eight.....ten." He counted, too many for even him.

"Surrender or we kill those two." One thug pointed to the two animals.

"Why would I care about animals?"

"Look closer,"

Valek did so, one dog one cat black fur. The cat woke and caught site of him, was it about to cry? It's green eyes shone with unshed tears.

Yelena?!

"What's wrong cat got your tongue?" The thug laughed.

Valek growled at the thugs and drew his sword. "Change her back now."

"Or what you'll kill us? You can barely move here."

He chewed on his lip. "I'll surrender, if you change her back."

"Good, just what we wanted to hear." Two thugs grabbed Valek by the shoulders and another put chains on his wrists.

--------------

Outside the hut Janco wasn't talking he just stared at the black and purple rose with sad eyes.

"We should have never allowed her to come."

Ari put a hand on his shoulder "It's magic Janco, I'm sure it can be undone."

"And what if it can't be?"

Ari didn't say anything he just sighed and left Janco to sulk, this trip had changed his partner and he wasn't sure if it was for good or worse.

Before he could contemplate it he felt something prick his neck.

He went limp and fell to the ground next to Janco.

--------------

Yelena woke next to her brother and Amara they were in the hut and no longer plants and animals

"Leif wake up," She nudged her brother awake.

He jerked awake with a bark. "That was unpleasant."

"I know how you feel, have you ever hacked up a hair ball?"

"no..."

"It's not fun."

Amara stirred awake. "Janco where's Janco?" She looked around frantically.

Yelena put a comforting hand on her shoulder "Calm down, whats your name?"

"Amaranta, but everyone calls me Amara,"

"Oh I remember you now, your part of Valek's special corps right?"

She nodded.

"Well then, you should be able to help us......your a little young aren't you?"

"You've been in Sitia too long. In Ixia it doesn't matter how old you are or what gender you are. Plus I'm only a a few years younger then Janco." She pointed out.

"Good point," She paused then tried to think back to what she last remembered "They have Valek, that I'm sure of." She almost growled.

"Then they might have Ari and Janco too," Amara tried to stand on shaky legs.

Leif caught her from falling. "Careful,"

Amara stood up this time more sturdy. "We should get going."

"First we need to figure out where we are." Yelena didn't stand.

"Right outside of Rye,"

"Of course you know." She sighed.

"Well then we better get going." Leif offered his sister his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING except Amara and she is mine and if you steal her I will hurt you**

**This story is about my RPC Amara who helps stop an evil plan to take over Sitia. It is not meant to be serious and not meant to be an insult to the series**

* * *

Janco woke in the keep cells and a quick check of his person proved that his lock picks were gone.

He looked around and found Ari snoring in his cell, Valek pacing his, Irys and the other Master Magicians asleep, and Ulrick Cowan smiling a ruefull smile.

"Look who joined the party."

"Nice to see you too." Janco sneered. "Having fun it jail?"

"Yes, I hear lots of odd rumors. Such as whats going on in Catidel. Your boss seems worried about something." He pointed to Valek.

Ari woke up and rubbed his head "Well then, that's the second time this week I've been put to sleep."

"We need to find a way out of here," Janco focused.

"But how is the question."

"Ask for help," Zitora had woken up a while ago and was now holding up lock picks.

Janco smiled wide "Where did you get those?"

"They didn't check us when they locked us in here, they never expect anything like this from Master Magicians. they were more worried about our chances of a magical escape." She tossed the picks to Janco.

Janco smirked and picked the lock to his cell. He then tossed the picks to Ari.

"Any plans Valek?" Janco turned to his boss.

Valek stopped his pacing "Pick to locks but stay in, make it look like we're still trapped."

"Your the boss." He plopped down into the straw.

Ari tossed the pick to Valek.

They all heard a click and footsteps on the stone stairs. Valek hid the picks.

Cahil came into view, his facial expressions were a mix of hatred and thoughtfulness.

"Come to gloat?" Valek glared at him.

"No actually, I came to help."

They all looked at him doubtfully. "Really?"

"Yes, as much as I would love to see a noose around your neck this isn't the way it should be done. I assume you have a plan?"

"Yes but it doesn't include you." Valek growled.

"I'm trying to help!" Cahil whispered trying not to yell.

"Fine, when the time comes knock the guards out without being noticed? Can you do that, _Prince._"

Cahil nodded ignoring the jab, as much as he hated Valek he knew when things were wrong and when it was time to take orders from someone you hate. He left silently.

"Who knew the wannabe prince could be so agreeable." Janco noted.

They all nodded.

--------------

"This way," Both Leif and Amara pointed to different paths.

"It's that way!" They both shouted.

"I can smell it, they went that way." Leif pointed.

"I know they went that way?" Amara pointed the other way.

"How do you know?"

"I just do,"

"Oh that's reassuring."

"Would you shut up?"

"Why don't you?"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Yelena finally shouted and they both shut their mouths. "Leif what exactly do you smell?"

"Smugness, sorrow, determination. All going that way." He pointed.

"Your trusting magic?" Amara spat the word.

"Yes this is Sitia, magic is a part of daily life." Leif sneered.

"Well where I come from-"

"Nobody is asking you about where you come from."

"Shut up!" Yelena shouted again. "Man is it me or do you bicker more with her then you do with me?"

"Trust me little sister, I wouldn't be able to bicker with anyone more then I bicker with you."

"Good so shut up and let me think." Yelena rubbed her temples.

She tried to reach anyone she knew _Anybody there?_

_Yelena?_ She heard Dax in her mind.

_Thank fate, where are you?_

_In Rye visiting my uncle, what are you doing here?_

_Leif and I were captured by someone who is controlling the council._

_You attract so much bad attention. I knew something was going wrong with the council._ He paused. _Come to Rye, I might be able to help._

Yelena brought her awareness back and found Leif and Amara argument about something else.

"Are you two ever going to shut up?"

"Maybe, maybe not." They both shrugged.

"Well Dax is in Rye visiting his uncle so he told us to come by and he might be able to help."

"Dax?" Amara never heard his name before.

-----------

They reached Rye in a few minutes and Dax was at the edge of the town to greet them.

"He's...Dax?" Amara looked at him.

"Yes," Yelena wondered why Amara was so interested.

Dax's face reminded her of her father, it was impossible, sure her father had a twin but he was killed by Valek....wasn't he?

"Come on, we should get you guys inside, your death warrant was just sent through a glass messenger." He set a fast pace and the others followed.

"You guys are in so much trouble." He beamed when they were back at his uncle's house.

"And let me guess, you want to live vicariously through me again." Yelena rolled her eyes.

"How else will I get close to adventure?" He grinned, he eyed Amara who was out of ear shot. "Whose the girl?"

"Her name is Amara, she is part of Valek's special corps. She's been helpful but there is something odd about her." Yelena noted. "Her soul is conflicted, she is unsure and there was an odd change when she saw you." Her gaze fixed on Dax. "I skimmed her surface thoughts and she was thinking of her father and her father's twin, his twin had magic."

They all paused, they knew what it meant to have magic in Ixia.

"Well, any help I can be?" Dax asked.

"Get us into Catidel."

"That's going to be hard considering your death warrant but I think I might be able to manage." He looked over to Amara who was now playing with his uncle's dog. "She might be able to pass as a Greenblade but you guys might have to go as Krystal clan members or maybe Featherstone." He shrugged heading upstairs. "I'll go fetch you guys clothes."


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING except Amara and she is mine and if you steal her I will hurt you**

**This story is about my RPC Amara who helps stop an evil plan to take over Sitia. It is not meant to be serious and not meant to be an insult to the series**

* * *

Dax came back down stairs with a stack of cloths. "Here, my cousin is about your size you can borrow her cloths." He handed them to Amara.

She didn't look at Dax's face "Thank you." She took them and walked off.

"She doesn't like me does she?" He sighed turning to Yelena.

"I think she's shocked over how much you look like her father." She didn't look up from the map she was looking at.

"You really need to stop skimming peoples thoughts."

"Afraid I'll find something?" She smirked.

"Not at all." He sat across from her.

"Then why aren't you smiling like usual?"

Dax's face dropped more, "What happened several years ago on this day?"

It took Yelena a while to remember that this week was the anniversary of when the Warpers had taken over The Keep. "Sorry Dax, I forgot with everything going on." A ping of grief touched her heart when she thought of Moon Man, Gelsi, and so many others who had died in the battle. She had almost lost Valek as well, they were both happy to put jumping into fires behind them.

"Well, I'm sure Gelsi is happy where she is." He tried to force a smile.

There was a bit of silence then Yelena asked "So want to tell me about your brother?"

"That's really rude." He glared, he didn't like his surface thoughts being read. "Ok, I wasn't born in Sitia. My _uncle_ took me in when I ran to Sitia. I actually have Valek to thank for the reason I'm still alive."

------------

"Pause," Dax paused it. "So am I Amara's uncle?"

"Yes,"

"What?!"

"I needed to make someone her uncle, you were the best choice!"

"Unpause," He growled

------------

"He helped me escape. Apparently before he became an Assassin he babysat my twin and I when we were babies." Dax sighed.

"So do you think Amara is your niece?"

"If my brother got married and had a child then yes." Dax nodded, "But there is no way for me to know." He shrugged.

Amara came into the room in the green tunic and leggings that the Greenblades all wore.

"It's better then the skirt," She noted.

They all laughed "I agree with you on the skirt part." Yelena giggled.  
Amara sighed, "Well I'll go wait outside," She walked out feeling awkward around Dax.

"I wonder if she is your niece. It would be amusing."

"But also depressing. It will make me wonder what type of life I missed in Ixia, what my brother's wife looked like if he had any other children that I could have been the favorite uncle of." He sighed.

"Well, I'm sure that Amara would love to fill the details in." She sighed and got up "Well I better get off to get my disguise."

"Don't bother, my aunt collects clothing, she is about your size and my uncle likes to blend in when on business so Leif can borrow his cloths."

-------------

"I'm bored," Janco complained.

"So make something out of straw." Ari growled. Janco's "bored" excuse was just covering up his need for action. It was obvious he missed Amara and wanted to know what happened for her.

Janco plopped down into the straw. "I need to do something." He complained.

"Oh I don't know, how about you and Opal go try to save someone who doesn't want to be saved." Ulrick sneered.

"I'm going to hurt you." He growled.

"I wish I knew where Yelena was," Irys sighed, she had woken up a while ago and was getting worried about Yelena.

"I'm sure she's trying to figure something out. Knowing her she's already on her way here." Valek tried his best to smile.

---------------

"Dax, do you know where your going?" Yelena asked, they were back on the road with them all in disguise other then Dax.

"Positive, I grew up around here." He smiled.

Yelena knew it was a lie but for Dax's sake she didn't say anything.

"It's Catidel that way." Amara pointed.

Dax looked around to get his bearing and sheepishly smiled "Uh...yes."

They continued walking for the night then made camp.

"I wish we had horses, it would be easier to get there with horses." Amara sighed.

Yelena cursed herself for her stupidity. "Ah snack spit!"

"What?"

"I can reach Kiki with my mind. She'll come with some friends hopefully." Yelena sat up and tried to reach her horse.

_Lavender Lady ok?_ Kiki's voice said in her mind.

_More or less, I need you to meet us. Bring some others if possible_

_Yes! Apple when I come?_

_I beleive Dax has some in his pack._

_YAY!_

Yelena broke the connection with Kiki and laughed. Kiki always saw things with her stomach.

She turned to her friends who were already settling in the camp.

"Kiki is on her way."

"Magic!" Amara spat the word.

"What about it?" Dax looked at her puzzlingly.

"It ruins life's, it's corrupt, and it is awful!"

"Maybe thats just what they taught you in Ixia. Here in Sitia magic is a daily occurrence and not all is bad." Dax started sounding like Master Bloodgood about to launch into one of his lectures.

"Oh then what was the Warper battle all about? May I remind you of Roze Featherstone and her warpers! Also my uncle was killed because he had magic!" Amara shouted.

------------

"Pause." I paused it and picked a paper up.

"I would like to take this time to thank the one person who reviewed my story." Clears throught "I quote her review

_Really good story._

_I like it and i like Amara as well_

_I love the way you portrayed everyone. They seem just like they are in the_

_books._

_Please update soon_

_Sabah..!_

_:)_

Thank you Sabah! (I think thats your name, not sure my brain is dead P: ).

Thank you for your review and please continue reading my story. Recommend it to others please and spread the word. Please check out my DeviantArt page at .com. Also if you have any suggestions please make them." I smiled at the imaginary camera. "And all the cast thanks you too!"

"You choose the worst time to pause." Amara glared at me.

"It's my job." I smiled. "Unpause"

---------------

Dax sighed and gave up there. Even if Amara was his niece she would never accept him as her uncle.

The sound of hoofs caught their attention and four horses stopped near their camp.

Kiki, Rasulka, Topaz, and Quartz were standing there.

_Kiki to the rescue!_ Kiki exclaimed.

_I see that and you brought friends_

_Yes! They beg to come!_

_Kiki force Topaz to come. Topaz want Peppermint Man._

_Get us to the keep and you'll get to see him again. Plus I'll give you peppermints._

Topaz didn't complain after the word peppermints.

* * *

**No flaming for making Dax her uncle!If you flame I ignore!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I OWN NOTHING except Amara and she is mine and if you steal her I will hurt you**

**This story is about my RPC Amara who helps stop an evil plan to take over Sitia. It is not meant to be serious and not meant to be an insult to the series**

**

* * *

  
**

They reached Catidal in two days and let the horses graze outside of the city.

"We all ready?" Yelena asked making sure to have everything in her pack.

Amara nodded. "Ready to kick anyone's butt who gets in my way."

Leif and Dax edged away from her, they knew she was serious and didn't to be hurt.

"Dax, you stay here with the horses. Leif, Amara you guys are with me."

They all nodded and while they were leaving Dax stopped Yelena and whispered.

"Please take care of Amara."

Yelena nodded and left.

-----

They entered Catidal and Yelena tried contact Irys.

_Irys are you alright?_

_Yelena? Thank fate where are you?_

_In Catidal wondering what I can do._

_Valek already has a plan._

Yelena smiled, of course Valek had a plan, after all he is the chief of security in Ixia and the best Assassin ever.

_Ok, ask him if I can do anything to help._

There was a pause and Yelena could just imagine them speaking in sign language, ears were everywhere.

_He says that if you can make a distraction to give us time that would be helpful._

_Distraction!? That's normally Leif's job!_

_Yelena, _Irys warned

_Right right I got it, what does he want? I doubt I can get necklace snakes here. Plus even if I could I think Leif has sworn off being bait for them._

_I think anything would go, ask Fisk I'm sure he would love to help._

_I'm sure he would._ With that Yelena broke the connection and went in search of Fisk.

-----

"Sounds like fun." Fisk grinned when he heard the challenge.

"What do you have that we can use?"

"Well I could help but-"

"It will cost me? Really Fisk that phrase is getting old."

Fisk shrugged, he only said the phrase to Yelena so it didn't really matter.

"So what's the plan?" He smirked.

Yelena unfolded her map of The Catidal and The Keep.

"Fisk I need you and your guild to be positioned near the Keep walls. When I give the signal I want you to start crowding around the gates, get the guards as pissed as possible. Amara, Leif, we will sneak in during the commotion and start getting the guards inside distracted. Especially around the entrance to the dungeon." Yelena pointed to the entrance.

"What little sister? No necklace snakes?" Leif sneered.

"Sorry to disappoint you but no." She matched the sneer.

Amara studied the map, The Keep wasn't a maze at all. She was so used to the castle in Ixia that the plainness of The Keep was shocking.

"Are we all clear on the plan?" Yelena asked.

"Yes but what about getting them out?" Amara asked.

"Valek has a plan all of his own for that."

Amara nodded. Valek always had a plan even for killing people with magic.

-----

Amara stationed herself near the keeps gate and positioned herself casually trying to make it look like she was just trying to relax.

Leif and Yelena had stationed themselves in other places and Fisk had his youngest members dress as beggars and were starting to come close to The Keep.

"Spare a copper." They begged the guards. The guards glared in return.

"Go find Fisk you filthy vermin!" The demand.

"Spare a copper." They still begged.

One of the beggars looked Amara's way and gave the thumbs up. The guards were distracted and Amara and the others will be able to sneak into The Keep.

She snuck in without a sound and found the grounds empty other then a few students rushing between buildings with their heads down.

She saw guards guarding the entrance to dungeon and grinned it was her chance to mimic Janco.

"Hey big tough guys!" She shouted at them "But you can't catch me!" She stuck her tongue out in a big teasing manner.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" The guards exchanged a look.

"I don't know?" She shrugged "Thought you might want to catch an Ixian spy."

They snapped into action starting to attack her.

She grinned and dodged with ease cartwheeling across the grass.

"Is that the best you got? I thought southerners all had evil magic that could make them do lots of things. You guys are lame."

They growled and attacked again. She flipped over their heads and somersaulted away.

They chased her leaving the dungeon unguarded.

"Man she had all the fun." Leif complained as he neared the dungeon.

"She mimicked Janco almost perfectly." Yelena laughed.

She sobered and contacted Irys.

_The dungeon is unguarded if you guys are escaping I'd do it now_

-----

Irys told Valek about Yelena's report and Valek gave Ari and Janco the order.

Janco grinned and jumped up ready for action and busted his cell door open.

"You guys should let me out too, I can help!" Ulrick persisted.

"Yeah right, you would escape and go teach what you know about blood magic." Irys glared at the prisoner.

"Plus he doesn't have magic." Janco noted.

"I caught you easily enough." Ulrick smirked.

"That was with magic!" Janco growled.

They left Ulrick and raced up only to be stopped by Rubar.

"Leaving so soon?" He grinned.

Valek took his knife out and tried to attack, Rubar poured magic into the air making Valek's movements slow.

"You coward," Valek grumbled as Rubar dodged his attacks. "Fight me with out the magic."

"Now whats the fun in that?" Rubar then got an idea. He let his magic down half way letting Valek think he was getting the upper hand. He started stepping backwards up the stairs and out of the dungeon.

Of course this was right as Amara ran back into view. Rubar grinned and shot his magic to Amara feeding off of the feeling of hatred that Amara harvested for Valek.

Amara stopped running and grabbed her dagger. Valek noticed the glare she was giving him, there was pure hatred behind her violet eyes.

Valek reached slowly for his sword, slowly because the air felt like syrup to him. It couldn't have been Rubar's magic he was focusing his on Amara, so who's magic was it?

"Amara sweetheart, whats going on?" Janco started.

"Quiet Janco, I have been waiting for a chance to fight Valek, this is my chance." She lunged at Valek.

Valek dodged, barely. The air was so full of magic that he could barely move.

"I swear I'll kill you!" Amara shouted going for another attack.

Yelena saw Valek having trouble moving and stepped in to help.

"No, Yelena." Valek started "This is a fight between Amara and I, it's something I owe her."

Yelena backed down, but it took everything she could not to fight long side him.

Amara attacked again the magic in the air was growing thicker and thicker, who would be pouring so much of it into the air?

Irys touched Yelena's arm "She flaming out."

Yelena and all the masters looked at Amara now. She has magic, not only that but she is flaming out. Now that Yelena knew what was happening she could actually feel the strain on the power source.

"She......has magic?" Janco looked shocked and afriad. If Amara had magic it meant she would either be killed or forced to stay in Sitia. Either way she wouldn't be with him.

Valek was moving slower and slower as Amara used more and more magic. Some how Valek got a hit in and it was powerful enough to knock her out. the magic in the air evaporated and Amara fell to the ground. No one moved anything but their heads right towards Rubar.

Leif and Yelena stepped forward, it was time for them to get their revenge.

Rubar stepped back and started to run but the dungeon door swung and hit him in the face.

Cahil closed the door to show himself behind it. "A little unorthadox but it works." He shrugged.

"Told you it would." Valek panted.

"Wait. You two...." Yelena got confused at the thought of the two men working together.

"We knew he would run with his attention on us and wouldn't noticed the door or anyone behind it. Simple plan, Valek came up with it." Irys explained.

The guards were called to carry Rubar to the dungeon and everyone then turned their attention to Amara who was still passed out on the ground.

"Is she going to be ok?" Janco asked.

"I'm sure she will be Janco. She's still breathing but then again, she has been through a lot." Yelena started. "We'll just have to see."

-----

Three days later the council was showing signs of them coming out of Rubar's spell and everything was returning to normal; except the fact that Amara wouldn't wake up.

Janco actually started to beg Yelena to reach for her soul like she had with The Commander, Tula, and so many others. Even Dax had started to ask her to.

Yelena finally agreed and started to probe Amara's mind.

"Amara!?" She called and some how found herself in the soldier's training area back in Ixia.

Nobody was there but Amara, she was attacking fake enemies with her sword and just kept practicing.

"Amara." Yelena said quietly.

Amara dropped her sword startled then turned towards Yelena and glared. "This is your fault! I would still be in Ixia if I hadn't of thought you were someone worth saving."

"From what Valek told me you insisted on coming."

"That's because I thought that maybe I could help someone once in my life instead of just practicing. Plus I always knew that I had magic I thought that if I came to Sitia and revealed it hear I could stay here. But then of course I had to fall in love with Janco and want to hide it so I could stay with him. Just look how well that worked! I flamed out and now everyone knows!"

"Not to mention you tried to kill Valek."

"I've been training to do that my whole life." Amara rolled her eyes. "Rubar just brought the hatred for him in my heart out."

"Come back."

"Why? For Janco to hate me for having magic? For me to live my life in hatred? Why should I come back?"

"Janco, loves you. Trust me when I say you've changed him. Also you have no reason to hate Valek."

"He killed my uncle!"

"Not really."

"What?"

"Ever wonder why Dax looks so much like your father? Their twins."

Amara let all her defenses drop, her uncle was alive? Her uncle was alive?! Her uncle was ALIVE!

"Fine I'll come back." She almost smiled.

-----

"Amara!" Janco wrapped her in a hug the second she sat up.

"Hey there Janco, miss me?" She smiled warmly.

"Did I ever!"

They sat there for a while catching up, Janco told her about what happened after she passed out and what Valek decided to do with her.

"He's letting me go? He's not going to kill me?"1

"He doesn't see you as a threat to him. Plus as long as your on Sitian soil your safe."

"Wh....what about us?"

Janco tried his best to smile "I can always come and visit." He brightened up "Heck, if Yelena and Valek can stay togather then you and I can right!"

Amara grinned, "Your right. So when are you all leaving?"

"Tonight, can you walk?"

"Yes why?"

"Can you fight?"

"Yes."

"Good come on." He helped her out of bed and led her to the soldier barrack's training yard which was empty at this time of night.

Yelena, Valek, Ari, and Dax were waiting for them.

"Janco?" Amara looked at her boyfriend when Ari tossed her a bow staff. "What's going on."

"I wouldn't ask him, this was my idea." Valek stepped forward carrying his own bow. "Let's see if you were winning because of you magic or if it was your skills."

"You know it was my skill." Amara taunted swining her bow. Thus the fight began, no magic, no dirty tricks, and no actual killing. Just a group of friends watching a battle that had taken so long to finally happen.

* * *

**There you have it, the end. This story wasn't one of my better ones but Amara had been in my head for so long that I had to write a story about her. The part about her falling in love with Janco was just me being an obssesed fan girl.**


End file.
